Friends
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: A One Night Stand between Olivia & Barba... will it lead to something more? Rated for content & language
1. Our Little Blob

**So, Barson is not my OTP, however let's be honest both of those involved in said ship are insanely sexy, and you put two sexy people together and it's just sexy. I wrote this because it occurred to me, there aren't any smutty Barson fics. So, here's a nice little one shot (unless you all want more so badly that I decide to continue)...**

* * *

The case was over, they won. Olivia walked over to Barba. "Fancy a drink, counselor?"

He smiled. "After this case? Absolutely."

She smiled. "How about we head back to my apartment, get some take out, drink as much wine as we want?"

"Liv—"

"Barba, come on. We're friends. You aren't allowed to hang out with your friends? Casey and Alex always came over to my apartment. I've had the squad over. You're allowed to come over and hang out."

He let out a breath. "Alright, what's the harm, right?"

"Get your stuff, I'll drive."

They walked out to her car and she drove them to her apartment, leading him in. She walked over to the drawer where she kept her take out menus. "Take your pick. I only keep the menus from the good places, so they're all good."

"Do you have any real food in the house?" He teased.

"Listen to you, sassy. I have pickles… maybe some peanut butter."

"So you eat for a pregnant woman. What are you and Amaro doing in your free time?"

She smacked his chest. "Ass." She pulled down a bottle of wine from the corner cabinet. "Red alright?"

"Red's perfect."

They decided on what they wanted and ordered and sat on the couch with their wine. "So, Barba, what made you decide to become a lawyer?" she asked before taking a sip of her wine, resting her elbow on the back of the couch, her head on her hand.

"Specifically? I've been told I can argue a point, even if it's wrong, until it's dead."

"So you've always been known for your sass?"

"Ah, yes, but where I'm from it's known as a smart mouth."

She chuckled. "And the non-specific explanation?"

"Three Musketeers of Gerome Avenue, my two buddies Alex, Eddie, and I. Eddie had the muscle, Alex had the heart, and I had the mouth."

"Some things never change, huh?"

"Alex, Eddie and Rafi," he smiled, looking at her. For the first time, he realized just how beautiful she was.

"Rafi? It fits." She smiled, looking into his eyes, seeing the gold specks. She was drawn to him. She took another sip of her wine, closing her eyes.

"You alright, Liv?"

She looked back into his eyes. "Mhm."

There was a knock at the door and Olivia got up, getting the food, paying the delivery guy and bringing the food back into the living room. They ate and between the two of them went through a bottle of wine, and then some.

Barba looked at her again. "When was the last time someone told you how beautiful you are?" he asked.

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "Probably the last time someone how sexy you are," she smirked and whispered, "Rafi." She rested her hand on his shoulder.

Their eyes were locked. He leaned in closer and touched his lips to hers. He felt her stiffen slightly and he pulled away. "Liv, I'm sorry."

She gently caressed his cheek. "I just wasn't expecting it. But, you should definitely do it again," she whispered, feeling his lips back on hers. This time she kissed him back, resting her hand on the back of his head, gently scratching the nape of his neck. She let out a gentle moan, her tongue tracing his lips.

He opened his mouth to her tongue and pulled her closer, nearly pulling her on top of him. He broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck. He heard her breathless moan and he let out a groan. "God, you're so sexy," he whispered before going back to kissing her neck, working on a hickey.

"Shit, Rafi," she moaned, maneuvering herself so she was straddling him, gripping the back of the couch. She pulled his lips back to hers, feeling his hands sliding up her back.

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "You're sure about this?"

"You can tell you work sex crimes," she teased. "Yes, I want this, I want you. I've had a bit to drink, as we both have, but I'm not drunk. This isn't going to be something I regret in the morning," she whispered.

He gripped her ass. "Then what are we waiting for?"

She gasped and moaned. She started grinding her hips into his. She got her mouth close to his ear. "Fuck me, Rafi."

He ran his hands up the front of her body, gently squeezing her breasts. "¿Estás listo para mí?"

She gasped and arched her back. "Sí," she whispered and let out a moan. She felt his hands under her shirt and she seethed, his skin feeling amazing against hers.

He smirked and pulled her shirt off over her head, looking over her body. "My God, Liv. You're so sexy."

She smiled and pulled him to her by his tie. She loosened it and slipped it over his head, putting it on her own body with a smirk. "Now, let's get you out of this suit," she purred, kissing his neck, gently biting on his skin. She unbuttoned his vest, and then his shirt. She groaned and ran her hands over his chest. "Aye, mierda."

He stood up, her hand grabbing his and leading them into the bedroom. She kicked the door shut and wrapped her arms around him, looking into his eyes. He felt her hands push his shirt off his body and he smiled. He unbuckled her belt, unbuttoning and unzipping her pants and pushed them over her hips. He looked over her body, seeing her clad only in her caramel colored lace bra and panties, the color of the lace perfectly complimenting her skin. "Do you always match your lingerie, Detective?" he asked in a whisper, taking her earlobe between his teeth.

She let out a breathy moan. "Rafi," she whispered.

"Or is it something you do to aid in the art of seduction?"

Her hands started working on his belt and pants, pushing them over his hips as soon as they were undone, his boxer briefs tight around his bulging erection. She felt him pull her close against his body, and she groaned, grinding her hips into his. She smirked, biting her bottom lip, looking into his eyes. "Tan grande, tan fuerte."

He growled in her ear, slipping his fingers into her panties, running his fingers over her wet folds. "Así mojada."

She felt his hand slide up her back, unhooking her bra letting it slide off her body. He pushed her up against the wall and pushed his fingers inside of her, thrusting them in and out of her, pulling her breast into his mouth. She gasped and gripped onto his back, holding onto him as if he was her source of life.

But in that moment, he was.

Her back arched, her head fell against the wall with a thud, and her hips started grinding into his hand. "Ooh, Rafi, that feels so good," she moaned. He was manipulating her body to the heights of ecstasy like it had never been before.

He curled his fingers inside of her, twisting them, knowing he was hitting all the right spots by the moans escaping from her lips. "You like that, don't you?"

"Oh, God, yes!" She gripped the back of his head, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, their bodies pressing together. She ran one of her hands down his body and into his boxers. She took him in her hand and she moaned into the kiss, stroking him. She felt his hips rocking into her hand, hearing him moan. She smirked and bit on his bottom lip, pulling away and looking deep into his eyes. "No me jodas duro," she whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe.

He gripped her hips and threw him onto her bed. She groaned and looked at him, a naughty smirk on her face. He pushed his boxers over his hips and he heard her gasp. He crawled on top of her and pulled her panties over her legs, tossing them to the side. He kissed every inch of skin he could see, stopping momentarily to suck on her clit. He saw her back arch off the bed, felt her hand in his hair, and heard a few choice expletives fly from her pouty, glossed lips. He smirked and rubbed her clit with two fingers. "You have a condom?"

"I'm on the pill, Rafi, it's fine, please just get inside of me!" She groaned and felt him press inside her. His length was impressive, her face twisted in a mix of pain and pleasure. Once her muscles relaxed around him enough where most of the pain subsided she groaned. "Fuck, move!" She demanded.

Barba smirked and started thrusting his hips into hers. "Aah, shit Liv."

"Harder, fuck me harder, faster. Shit!" She arched her back, gripping onto the bed sheets. Her hips moving up into his, meeting him thrust for thrust. She whimpered in pleasure as he started moving harder and faster inside of her. "Oh, God, Rafi," she said in a long, drawn out moan.

She flipped them over and pinned his arms to the bed as she started to ride him, grinding her hips into his, her clit rubbing against his pubic bone. He gripped her hands, thrusting his hips up into hers. "Su coño es tan fuerte."

She smirked. "Mm, you like it, Rafi?" she asked as she continued to ride him, letting his hands go, sitting upright and moving her hips over his dick.

His hands gripped her hips, trying to control them as her movements turned spastic as her orgasm took over her body. Her body stilled, her mouth fell open in a silent scream as her orgasm reached her peak. She felt him release inside of her and she groaned. They both rode out their orgasms and she fell forward, her body draping over his. "Holy shit," she whispered; a smile on her face as she chuckled slightly.

"God, Liv, you're incredible," he whispered as he rubbed her back.

"Mm," she rolled off of him, cuddling up next to his body. "So are you, Rafi." She looked into his eyes. "I just want you to know, this isn't something I'm going to regret, ever. Rafi, we're friends. This is what we needed tonight."

He looked at her. "Are you still drunk?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "No, no I'm sober as a judge."

"We better hope no one finds out about this."

"Rafi, no one has to know. Besides, what we did isn't wrong. We're two friends, two people who trust each other… scratching an itch." She shrugged.

"If this comes out we could both lose our careers."

"So what, we disclose a one night stand?"

He looked at her. "We just have to be careful, we can't let this change anything."

She smiled gently. "It won't." She placed a quick peck on his lips and cuddled up next to him.

The next morning, they woke up early so Barba could go back to his own apartment and change before work. Even though they were intimate the night before, it was as if nothing had changed, though Olivia did quite enjoy the fact that she could still feel him inside of her, sending her over the edge of pleasure as they moved. They were two friends who trusted each other implicitly, it was a one night thing.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Olivia knocked on Barba's office door. He opened the door and saw her, he smiled. "Olivia," he realized she looked tired, nervous. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath and stepped into his office, closing the door behind her. "Ah, Rafi, we have to have a talk."

He knew that because she used his nickname, not his last name, it was personal, not professional. "Liv, is this the best place to do it?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Considering I've been sitting on this decision for two weeks, whether to tell you or not, yeah it is. It can't wait."

He took a deep breath and pointed to a chair. "Sit, what's up?"

She sat down and bit her bottom lip, looking at her hands. "I'm pregnant. Three months along." Her eyes lifted to meet his. He looked at her for a long moment. "Damn it, Rafi, say something."

"What do you want me to say, Olivia? Where do we go from here?"

"Look, I'm not asking for money or for a relationship other than our friendship, okay. I just… I figured you had a right to know that you're going to be a father. If you don't want this baby, if you don't want to help me raise him or her that's fine, but you deserve to know."

"You're going to keep the baby?" He saw her look at him like he had grown an extra head. "Stupid question."

She took a picture from her purse and handed it to him. "I went to the doctor, they did a sonogram. It doesn't look like anything more than a blob right now, but it's our blob."

He looked over at her. "I say we tell the DA and Cragen, disclose our one night stand, just in case."

She nodded. "What does that mean, you…"

"I will help take care of this baby, our baby, however I can," he said softly, coming to sit next to her, resting his hand on her stomach.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug. "Thank you, Rafi." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "You tell the DA and I'll tell Cragen?"

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan. And then we're going out and stocking your fridge with more than pickles, peanut butter, and left over take out."

"You're going to be one of_ those_ dad's aren't you?" she asked with a roll of her eyes, teasing him.

"Absolutely."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? IF this is continued, I will have Olivia & Barba stay friends, they won't be romantically involved, but they would be co-parenting their child. Please review here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista**


	2. Disclosure

**I am so surprised at how many positive reviews I got on this story! I'm glad you all enjoy it so much. So, I maybe kinda lied in the last chapter, saying they would be JUST friends raising the baby. You'll see in this chapter what I mean. So, without further ado, here's chapter two!**

* * *

Olivia left Barba's office and went to the squad, walking past her desk to Cragen's office. She knocked on the door, hearing his gruff, "Come in."

She opened the door, obviously nervous for the conversation she was about to have with her captain. "Hey, Cap, do you have a sec?"

"Yeah, Liv, what's up?"

She closed the door and sat down across from his desk. "I um… I'm pregnant. Three months along." Her captain stayed silent for a minute. "Why is it that when I tell people that they stare at me like I have ten heads? Can you please say something instead of pulling the disappointed father routine?"

"I'm just startled; I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

She took a deep breath. "I'm not. It was a one night stand; he's the only other one who knows."

"Is it someone we know?"

Olivia looked into her captain's eyes. She bit her bottom lip. "It's Barba's."

"Bar—Rafael Barba? The SVU ADA?"

"Yes, but like I said it was a one night stand, it hasn't affected our ability to objectively do our jobs. We didn't want to disclose a one night stand, but now that I'm pregnant—"

Cragen cut her off. "You two are going to be together?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, Don, we're friends, nothing more. He's going to help with the baby, and we're going to live our lives. I only told him because I thought he had a right to know. If he didn't want anything to do with this baby then I would raise it myself."

Don took a deep breath. "I know that you're early, but with as high risk as you are—"

She put her hand up. "I know its fine. I'll stay out of the field; just let me talk to the victims, so I don't go absolutely bat shit."

"You got it. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Barba is insisting on taking me grocery shopping to stock up on, quote, real food, as he calls it."

"You have what, wax food at your apartment?"

"No, it's real food, but it's not nutritious in any way, and he's going to be one of those over protective dads who is going to make sure that no caffeine touches my lips for the next six months. I'm going to be a miserable bitch with no caffeine."

"You go meet Barba to go grocery shopping and take it easy the rest of the day. We're slow around here anyway."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks Cap." She got up and walked out, seeing her colleagues staring at her. She walked back out to the elevator and jabbed the button.

Amanda walked over to her. "Hey Liv, you okay?"

She looked over at the blonde detective. "Never better."

"You're heading out of here pretty early."

Olivia looked around. "If I tell you something you swear on your life you won't say anything?"

"Hand to God."

She smiled and rested her hand on her belly. "I'm gonna be a mama."

Amanda's eyes went wide. "Liv!"

"Shh! You and Cragen are the only ones here who know."

Amanda covered her mouth. "Oh my God, Liv, who?"

She took a deep breath. "Barba."

"You and…"

"We had drinks after a case a few months ago and one thing led to another and… we slept together. God it was mind blowing. But I just found out two weeks ago, I only told Barba today. I wasn't sure whether I should or not. I figured that he had a right to know he's going to be a father. He's now taking me grocery shopping so that I have more than pickles, peanut butter, and leftover take out in my fridge."

"He's going to be one of those dads hmm?"

She smiled and nodded, rubbing her belly. "Yeah, I have a feeling he'll be one of the guys who will rush over to my apartment in the middle of the night with enchiladas and pizza when I get a craving." The elevator doors opened and she smiled. "See you around."

Olivia drove back to the DA's office seeing Barba standing outside. She looked at him and smiled. "How'd it go for you?"

"Well, I didn't get ripped a new asshole. How'd it go with you?"

"I got just a wee bit of the disappointed father routine, he'll get over it." She shrugged.

"Ready to go food shopping?"

She smiled. "I think we both are. Just promise we can get some cravings foods."

"Such as?"

"I don't know. I'll know it when I see it," she smirked and looked at him, pouting. "Please, Rafi."

He put his hands in his pockets. "Alright, alright, come on."

They drove to the grocery store and they made sure that she had enough food to last her a while, sure to get plenty of foods high in protein and iron. They picked up a few things for him to make her enchiladas and made sure to get plenty of hot sauce. They headed back to her apartment and brought everything inside and got everything put away.

"I'm going to start on the enchiladas, why don't you go get comfortable."

She smiled. "You're the best, Rafi. I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll be out in a few minutes." She kissed his cheek and walked into her bedroom, grabbing a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. She padded into the bathroom off her bedroom and started the shower, undressing and stepping under the hot spray.

She washed her hair and body quickly. She got done and dried off, quickly getting dressed and walked back out to the kitchen, seeing him still making the enchiladas. "Mm, this place smells delicious."

He looked back at her and felt his breath catch in his throat. "Liv, you look… beautiful. You're absolutely glowing."

Olivia blushed and bit her bottom lip. "You're just saying that. My hair isn't combed, I don't have any make-up on," she shook her head.

"You don't take compliments well, do you?"

She smirked and shook her head. "No, not at all."

He stepped closer to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Well, as long as I'm around, friend, father of your baby, however this relationship grows, get used to compliments out of the blue."

Olivia closed her eyes, feeling his arms encircle her. She felt safe, welcomed, and warm. She let out a gentle sigh of contentment and looked up at him. "It's not going to be easy Rafi, but I'll do my best."

"Why do you have such a hard time accepting them, Liv?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "My mom, she never liked me. I don't even think she loved me most of the time. I didn't get compliments about how beautiful, pretty, cute, smart, or funny I was as a kid. If someone tried to tell me I was one of those things my mom would tell them not to lie to me." She hung her head. "You get used to hearing the negative; you start to think it's true."

He lifted her chin with his finger. "Olivia Benson, you _are_ beautiful, pretty, cute, smart, and funny. You're incredibly sexy. Olivia you're the whole package. Any man would be lucky to have you."

She rolled her eyes and fought the tears that threatened to fall. She shook her head. "It's funny no one seems to be lining up to date me, much less marry me."

He caressed her face and looked into her eyes. "They don't know what they're missing," he whispered, shaking his head gently.

She looked deep into his eyes, searching for something. What exactly that was, she wasn't sure. Doubt, sincerity, dare she say love? She let out a breath and rested her hand on the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to her. "I don't know what we do or where we go or what we're supposed to feel from here, Rafi. All I know is that right now, looking into your eyes, I just want to kiss you. I don't know if it's me or baby and the hormones, but please, Rafi, kiss me."

He cradled her face in his hands, pulling her lips to his in a kiss that was soft and slow, sensual. She wrapped her arms around him, letting out a gentle moan. His tongue teased her lips and she gladly opened her mouth for his tongue, allowing him to massage her tongue, explore her mouth. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "You're perfect, Olivia."

She smiled and bit her bottom lip. She shook her head. "I'm not. I'm damaged, more than I care to admit. I'm a mess, and all I know, Rafi, is I need you in my life to help me with this baby. I didn't have a mother to teach me how to be one. I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby. All I know is that I've known about this baby for two weeks and I already love it more than anything, myself included." She felt tears start to slide down her face and she turned away from him, not used to being this vulnerable in front of someone she worked with.

"Hey, Liv, I will be here for you and this baby, however you want me, as a friend, as a lover, as a husband. Whatever you want."

"I don't want you trapped in my insanity. I can reign it in around kids, but adults, I slip."

"Just let me be here for you."

She smiled gently and nodded. "Yeah." She took his hands in hers and chuckled softly. "Absolutely."

Rafi wiped her eyes with his thumb. "Whatever you need, Liv, I don't care what time of day or night it is, just say the word."

She bit her bottom lip. "You mean it? Anything?"

"Of course," he whispered. "Why, what did you have in mind?"

She shrugged. "Well, I'm pregnant, my hormones are going to be going crazy. There is only so much my fingers can do."

"Hey, if that's what you want, I'll more than gladly oblige. Even if you just need me to get my fingers deep inside of you, making you come because your hormones are driving your crazy."

She gasped and looked up into his eyes, feeling her arousal pooling between her legs. She swallowed hard and felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her closer. She gently bit on his ear lobe. "So, how long til the enchiladas are done?"

He smirked. "Long enough for me to get you off, if you need me to."

She bit her bottom lip and took his hand and slid it down the front of her pants, in her panties. "You tell me," she whispered.

He smirked and ran his fingers up her slit before dipping two fingers inside of her, hearing her moan. She seethed and bit her bottom lip. His thumb swiped across her clit as he started thrusting his fingers in and out of her, curling them, hitting her g-spot over and over again. She gripped the counter and let her head fall back. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Her hips started grinding into his hand.

She arched her back and gasped. "Mm, fuck me!" she groaned, her hips grinding against him. She felt him get his fingers deeper inside of her, his palm rubbing against her clit. Her eyes went wide and her knees almost gave out. She gripped onto him, feeling his fingers start to move harder and faster inside of her, his palm vigorously rubbing her clit. "Ooh, Rafi, baby, yes!" She threw her head back and felt her orgasm start to take over, her walls starting to clench around his fingers.

"That's it, Liv. Vendido por mi, Mami," he cooed softly in her ear, gently biting on her earlobe.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she felt her orgasm reach climax, her walls clamping down around his fingers so tight that it stilled him. Her mouth was open in a silent scream before letting out a guttural grown. "Oh, shit," she whined and pulled him in close, kissing him passionately. She felt him still rubbing her clit and she grabbed his hand, breaking the kiss. "Oh, God, Rafi… Baby, it's too much, please," she begged.

He smirked and pulled his fingers out of her, earning a groan of protest from her lips. He looked into her eyes as he brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking the juices off of them. "Oh, Liv, you taste so sweet."

She groaned. "Fuck that's sexy," she whispered and kissed him again, tasting herself on his lips. "Mm." She broke the kiss and ran her hands over his chest. "Stay and hang out, Rafi?"

"As long as you want me to stay."

"If you want, you can stay the night."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, the enchiladas should be ready, then we can relax, pop a movie in."

She smiled and looked up at him. "You're an incredible man, Rafi. You're going to make some woman one hell of a husband one day, and an amazing father to our child."

He caressed her face and kissed her cheek. "You're going to make an incredible wife, Olivia, and an even better mother, no matter what anyone says or said."

"If anyone saw us now, they wouldn't think we're just friends."

"We're friends with a special connection, Liv," he smiled. He rested a hand on her still flat belly. "This little one." He got down on his knees and lifted her shirt. He kissed her belly. "I can't wait to meet you, baby. I know mama can't either."

Olivia looked down at him and smiled, tears in her eyes. "You're incredible," she whispered, her fingers running through his hair.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, here or on twitter UnbrokenBarista! The next chapter should be up soon. **


	3. Getting to Know You

**Okay, after a long wait, here's chapter three! I want to address a few things: A) Olivia calling Barba "Rafi" has come up, specifically that people don't like it, and its not staying in character. Here's the thing, this is fan fiction, none of this is ever going to happen, and this is _MY_ take on the characters and characterization. I don't feel it makes me a "bad writer" because my perception of the characters and the relationship and the nicknames they call each other are different then that of an anonymous reviewer, and if it bothers you _THAT_ much, feel free to stop reading, because for the duration of the story she is going to be calling him Rafi. Period end of story. Move along if you don't like it, I'm not forcing you to read my work. B) As you'll see in this chapter, I got a totally new idea for where I want this story line to go, so it's not the original story I had planned, but I think this is going to be even better! Enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia rolled over in bed and felt the cold mattress. She furrowed her brow and got up, walking into her living room, seeing him on the couch. She walked over and caressed his face, gently shaking him to wake him up. "Rafi. Hey, Rafi, come back to bed."

He groaned. "Wha— No, no I'm good here."

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Rafi come on, I have plenty of room in my bed, there is no reason you have to sleep on this old uncomfortable couch."

"Don't you think that's crossing a line?"

"Really, Rafi? I'm three months pregnant with your child and you fingered me in my kitchen less than eight hours ago. I think we're a little past that." She smiled and chuckled. "Come on, for the mother of your future child." She pouted.

"Fine, but only because you're carrying my baby," he smirked. "And because if I stay on this couch much longer I won't be able to move tomorrow morning."

She chuckled and led him into the bedroom, letting him climb in the bed and she climbed in next to him, her head resting on his chest. "Night, Rafi," she mumbled.

He smiled softly and gently stroked her silken hair. "Night, Liv."

The next morning, Olivia woke up again, to an empty bed, but a glorious smell filled her nostrils. She stretched and got out of bed, walking out seeing him at the stove cooking. She wrapped her arms around him. "Mm, morning."

He turned in her arms. "Hey, did I wake you?"

"Nah, my nose did." She smiled gently. "So other than bacon, what else did you make?"

"Eggs and toast."

She chuckled. "Sounds good." She hopped up on the free side of the counter and kicked her feet gently, looking down at them. "Hey, Rafi?"

He smiled and turned to her. "You know how much I love hearing my nickname roll off your lips? I never thought it would be quite so sexy, but somehow you manage to make it so."

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "You're just saying that because you've heard it fall from my lips in the throes of passion."

"Well any name does become increasingly more sexy when said during an earth shattering orgasm."

Olivia laughed and tilted her head. "If you don't like me calling you that, I'll think of something else."

"Liv, you are the only one I honestly don't mind hearing it from. It was a childhood nickname that I grew out of, but when you say it, your eyes light up, and you make me feel like a kid again, it's very fitting."

She bit her bottom lip and blushed. "What are we, Rafi?"

"Whatever you want us to be."

"That's not what I asked." She hopped off the counter and stood in front of him. "What do you want us to be? What do you want?"

He looked down into her eyes and caressed her cheek. "Honestly, Liv? I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel something for you. You're everything that a man could possibly want and I just know that when I'm around you my heart races."

She looked into his eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Mine does too," she whispered. She took his hand and placed it over her heart, pounding in her chest. "When I look in your eyes, it only pounds harder." She looked down at the floor. "Rafi… no matter what happens, where we go, what we wind up being, you will always have a piece of my heart, because of this little one," she whispered, her hand resting on her belly.

He wrapped her in his arms. "What do you want, Liv?"

She bit her bottom lip, tears in her eyes. She shook her head. "You," she whispered. "If you think you can handle all my crazy idiosyncrasies."

"They're a part of you, Liv. We all have our quirks."

"Men usually get tired of mine, eventually, and they leave, because they irk them." She rolled her eyes.

He looked at her. "Olivia, you could have the worst case of OCD, have to turn the lights on and off fifty times a night, lock the door a million times and wash your hands a million times a day, if you were mine, I wouldn't care."

She smiled. "Well, I'm not that bad. I'm a neat freak, everything has to be in place. I like coming home at night and listening to some jazz music, but then there are days when I just want to scream and so I put on an old rock vinyl. I have a kinky side, I like regular old vanilla sex, but then a part of me that loves, biting and hair pulling, spanking even some light bondage. I'm not religious, but I pray when I get scared.

Most of the books I own I've read a million times, and they never get old. I hate action movies and gory horror films. I'd rather watch a romantic comedy, or a drama, or a psychological thriller any day. As much as I want to travel the world, planes scare the living hell out of me, even more so since 9-11. I still go to my mother's grave, it's almost as though I feel obligated, because she didn't have anyone else." She scoffed and wiped her eyes. "I clean my gun every week; make sure it won't jam when I'm at work. I go to the shooting range once a month, because I'm a good shot, but I could be better. I do my absolute best to hide my scars, because even after all this time, they still remind me that I'm broken."

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, tangling his fingers in her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, feeling tears running down her face. She had never before been this vulnerable in front of a lover, in front of anyone. He broke the kiss, but he was still close to her face, he wiped her eyes. "All of that, Olivia, makes up the beautiful woman in my arms, carrying my child. Your scars are just proof that you're alive, and they make you even more beautiful."

She looked into his eyes. "So we're doing this, you and me?"

"Against the world, baby."

She smiled and hugged him tight. She kissed his lips softly. "You have no idea how happy I am about this."

"Oh, I have an idea." He kissed the top of her head. "Breakfast is ready, you go relax on the couch, I'll bring in the plates."

"How are you even real?"

"I have my flaws, too, Liv. Even though what you call flaws are simply adorable."

She blushed and saw him walk over with their plates. "Well those aren't all of my flaws, but please, I'm interested to know what your flaws are," she smiled, taking a bite of bacon.

He sat next to her and took a deep breath. "Well, I guess you've noticed I can be a little over protective. I'm an anxious wreck most days, but I've learned to hide it. That feeling very rarely leaves the feeling of suffocating, waiting for something to go wrong."

She put her plate on the coffee table and rested her hand on his knee. She gently squeezed, seeing him turn his head to face her. "Anything I can do to make it better even if it's just some of the time?"

He put his plate next to hers on the table and turned to face her. "Liv, the only time it does go away is when I'm with you. Even if we're just in the same room together, hell the same building, Liv, you make everything okay again."

"How come I never noticed this before?"

"Like I said, I got really good at hiding it. You grow up in the neighborhood I did, cowering in fear doesn't work, you have push through it. And like I said, you take that anxious feeling away."

Olivia smiled gently. "Anxiety isn't a flaw, Rafi, and it's not something that has to cripple you, you can get help."

"What, anti-anxiety meds?" He shook his head.

"Therapy, Rafi. And if you need medicine to help, that's fine. I can't speak for anyone else, but I can tell you that I won't look at you any differently," she whispered, taking his hand in hers.

He looked at her and smiled softly. He nodded. "Okay." He kissed her softly. "While we're talking about looking at people differently, there's something you need to know."

Olivia looked at him, perplexed. "What?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm… I'm bisexual."

Olivia was waiting for the part he thought would make her look at him differently. "…And?"

"What do you mean, and?"

"Well, I don't care if you're bisexual. Rafi, I was raised in the seventies and eighties by a drunken hippie in Manhattan. I'm probably the most accepting person you could find," she smiled.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and I'm pretty open when it comes to sex, if you ever want that, I'm not going to stop you. All I ask is that you come home to me, and if there is ever a point that you decide you'd rather be with a man, I just want you to tell me. I won't take the baby away; I will still be in your life."

He let out a breath and smiled. "Well that was easy."

She chuckled. "You never have to be afraid to tell me anything. Like I said I'm insanely accepting. And I've dated my fair share of gay men, the perils of being a hag," she shrugged. "I still talk to them; they're some of my best friends. Rafi, you could tell me that on Saturday nights you work at Lucky Cheng's as an entertainer and I'd be right there cheering you on."

He rested a hand on her cheek as they chuckled together before bringing her in for a quick, but passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and smiled. "You need to eat up, Liv."

She gave him a chaste kiss on his lips before picking up her plate. "You need to eat, too."

They both ate their breakfast and Olivia cleaned up. She walked back into the living room and laid her head on Rafael's lap. "I like this," she whispered.

He stroked her hair and smiled down at her. "I do too."

She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling him start to mindlessly caress her skin. She let out a small sigh of contentment and started drawing circles on the tops of his thighs, mindlessly. "This is all I've ever wanted, to be able to cuddle up next to someone, just be able to sit, like this," she said softly.

"You've got it, Liv. I'm not going anywhere."

She sat up and caressed his face. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one." He kissed her palm and gently ran his thumb over her lips.

She kissed the pad of his thumb softly, her eyes boring into his. "Rafi," she whispered. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers, he pushed her down so she was lying on the couch and he settled on top of her, their lips meshing together. She moved so he was settled between her legs and she let out a soft moan.

He pulled her leg up and wrapped it around his waist. She arched her back and moaned, gripping his hair. She bucked her hips up into his and he groaned. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

She smiled and ran her hands over his shoulder. "You aren't too bad on the eyes yourself there, baby." She felt his lips on her neck and she gasped and moaned. She cradled his head in her hands and let out a breath. "God, you drive me crazy," she whispered.

He kissed her collarbone and then up to her lips. "You're so sexy, Liv."

"You want me?"

"I always want you, baby."

"I'm yours, Rafi. Take me," she whispered her eyes now dark with lust.

He pulled her up to him, and sat with her straddling his lap. She smiled and took her t-shirt off and tossed it to the floor, her bare torso coming into view. He kissed her chest, taking her nipple into his mouth. She gasped and smirked, looking down at him, gently scratching the nape of his neck. He moaned, sending shockwaves through her body. She started to grind her hips into his and pulled his shirt over his head. She moaned as she continued grinding against him. "Ah, shit, Liv," he seethed.

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "Ooh, you feel so good, your hard dick rubbing against my clit."

He moved his hips with hers. "God, I love it when you talk dirty,"

She bit her bottom lip. She leaned back and rested her hands on his knees as she moved grinding harder into him. "Oh God, oh baby I'm gonna come," she let her head fall back and she let out a loud moan when she felt him start to rub her clit. "Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She arched her back as she felt her orgasm rip through her body.

"God I love watching you come."

"Mm, you gonna come for me… Papi?" She climbed off his lap and got on her knees in front of him, pulling his pants and boxers down, taking his rock hard dick in her hand. She kissed the tip and smirked when she heard him groan.

"Chuparme la polla, mami." He whispered as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

She licked her lips. "Anything for you baby," she whispered before licking up his long, thick shaft before taking him completely in her mouth, relaxing her throat taking him deep, feeling his tip hitting the back of her throat.

"Oh, fuck! Liv, baby, I'm gonna come."

She looked up at him before sliding her lips off him. "Come for me, baby. Let me taste you." She wrapped her lips back around him, bobbing her head up and down and moaning when she felt him come in her mouth. She swallowed everything he gave her and she looked up at him, licking her lips as she crawled back up to him. "Mm, so tasty," she whispered.

He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, rubbing her back. He broke the kiss. "You're incredible."

She giggled and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "So are you, baby."

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"What, a proper blowjob technique?"

"Whatever you just did, because baby it was amazing."

She smiled. "A lady never reveals her secrets, but it's nothing incredible, just relaxing the throat, helps that I don't have a gag reflex." She winked.

"I love it," he whispered against her lips, kissing her softly.

She chuckled. "Well, after our little rendezvous, baby and I are tired. Nap with us?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista. Next chapter will be up soon! **


End file.
